Achte auf den Horizont
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Rans Gedanken bei einem Sonnenuntergang.


**Achte**** auf den Horizont**

Die frische Meerbrise wehte leicht und blies Ran sanft durch ihr Haar. Er spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen, liess sie fröhlich mit sich tanzen.

Ganz alleine sass sie am Strand in der Nähe von Izu, hatte mit ihren Armen ihre angezogenen Beine umschlungen und schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Die Sonne, die in diesem Minuten am Horizont ins Meer eintauchte, war orangerot und liess auch das Wasser in diesen Farben aufleuchten.

Es war traumhaft. Phantastisch. Ein wunderschöner Moment. Ein Moment, den Ran jedoch gerne mit jemandem geteilt hätte. Es war ein Moment, den man nicht alleine geniessen durfte. Es fehlte jemand, an dessen Schultern sie sich hätte lehnen können. Eine Schulter, die ihr immer wieder Halt gegeben hatte. Eine Schulter, an der sie sich immer ausweinen konnte, wenn es nötig gewesen war.

Shinichis Schulter.

Ran seufzte. Shinichi Kudo. Ihr Freund. Ihr Partner. Ihr Geliebter.

Gedankenverloren sah Ran ihre linke Hand an. Sie war warm. Bis vor kurzem hatte Shinichi ihre Hand gehalten, ehe er von seinen Vater gerufen wurde. Bis vor kurzem hatte seine Hand Wärme abgegeben, die Ran trotz der vergangenen Zeit noch immer spüren konnte. Es war eine angenehme Wärme. Eine Wärme, die sie jetzt aber vermisste.

Ran seufzte erneut. Manchmal mochte sie Shinichis Vater einfach nicht. Es gab Tage, an denen er seinen Sohn für Sachen einspannte, von denen sie ganz genau wusste, dass Shinichi nicht das geringste Interesse daran hatte. Genauso war es auch heute wieder. Yusaku hatte Shinichi wieder unüberhörbar zu sich gerufen, obwohl dieser Ran versprochen hatte, mit ihr den Sonnenuntergang vom Strand aus zu beobachten.

Jetzt war es soweit. Die Sonne ging unter. Aber Shinichi war nicht da. Er war nicht bei ihr. War es vielleicht sein erstes Versprechen ihr gegenüber, das er nicht halten konnte?

Shinichi war schliesslich immer für sie da gewesen, seit sie denken konnte. Aus all den vielen Mädchen, die ihn immer anhimmelten, hatte er sie ausgewählt. Aber warum gerade sie? Sie war doch nur eine Klassenkameradin von ihm, nur eine Freundin aus Kindertagen. Nur ein einfaches Mädchen. Ein Mädchen von nebenan. Ein Mauerblümchen, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

Shinichi hatte alle Chancen bei allen Mädchen. Warum also hatte er ausgerechnet sie, Ran Mori, ausgewählt?

Eine sanfte, leise Stimme beantwortete ihre Frage.

"Seelen reisen nur zu zweit. Doch wenn sie auf die Welt kommen, dann werden sie irgendwie getrennt. Und dann fangen sie an zu suchen. So lange, bis sie den finden, der der Richtige ist. Der vom Schicksal bestimmt wurde, mit ihnen durchs Leben zu gehen."

Es war Shinichi. Er stand plötzlich hinter Ran, und kurz bevor die Sonne endgültig verschwunden war, setzte er sich endlich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Sofort lehnte Ran sich erleichtert gegen ihn. Seine ihr so vertraute Stimme sprach weiter.

"Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass du die Richtige für mich bist."

Es schien, als hätte Shinichi ihre Gedanken gelesen. Wie sonst hätte er denn wissen können, woran sie gerade gedacht hatte?

"Ich bin Detektiv."

Da, schon wieder. Schon wieder hatte er eine Frage beantwortet, die sie gar nicht laut gestellt hatte.

"Du wirst mir langsam unheimlich", sagte Ran leise und kuschelte sich trotzdem an ihn. "Was wollte dein Vater eigentlich von dir?"

"Er hat mich nur mit unwichtigen Fragen gelöchert, aber als es mir zu dumm wurde, habe ich ihn einfach stehen lassen. Ich hatte schliesslich jemandem ein Versprechen gegeben, das ich unbedingt halten wollte."

"Und das hast du auch", sagte Ran glücklich, lehnte ihren Kopf an Shinichis Schulter und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Sie war wieder da. Shinichis warme Schulter. Und seine warmen Hände. Ran liess sich seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und lächelte. Es stimmte tatsächlich, was er gesagt hatte...

_Seelen reisen nur zu zweit. Doch wenn sie auf die Welt kommen, dann werden sie irgendwie getrennt.__ Und dann fangen sie an zu suchen. So lange, bis sie den finden, der der Richtige ist. Der vom Schicksal bestimmt wurde, mit ihnen durchs Leben zu gehen._

Jetzt wusste Ran Bescheid. Sie gehörte zu Shinichi. Und Shinichi gehörte zu ihr. Für immer. Ihre beiden Seelen hatten sich gefunden.

Owari


End file.
